


Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)

by Heather_Grey



Series: Brandy (You're A Fine Girl) [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Bars and Pubs, Based on a song, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Death, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Past Underage Sex, Pirates, Prostitution, Running Away, Sirens, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Grey/pseuds/Heather_Grey
Summary: All Brandy has ever wanted is adventure. She sees it and hears about it everyday as a young Barmaid from Tortuga, but has never experienced it for hew herself. It isn't until a certain Pirate Captain from her past visits her again that she finally gets the adventure she craves. But, it turns out adventure isn't the only thing she craves. When she starts lusting after the Captain she is unsure how to deal with it. After all, his life, his lover, and his lady are the sea.THIS STORY IS BASED AFTER THE SONG "BRANDY (YOU'RE A FINE GIRL)" BY THE LOOKING GLASS





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is different from what I usually post, but since I have been getting so much love for my other stories I just wanted to mix things up from my usual HP fanfic. I hope you enjoy!! (Ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes please)

17 years ago I was born to a whore in Tortuga. She had me in a pig sty and left me there with a note, after all, she wrote that she had a night to finish. But, unlike most babies, I wasn't found by any old Pirate or another prostitute. I was found by the owner and barmaid of the fanciest bar on the island, the Singing Siren.

The Singing Siren was located on the far west of the island and was exclusive to only Captains, with a few exceptions. It served the nicest rum and at least attempted to be clean. The were no whores or fights, just sailors stopping by for a drink. The Siren had a reputation for serving some of the most fearsome, well-known Pirates of all time, as well as the owner and barmaid named Amara Green. She had run the bar for 60 years and was the one who found me that night. Deciding that it was high time for the bar to have some extra hands. 

For 14 years she raised me, she was the only mother I knew. She was the type of women who could be strict yet gentle at the same time, with always the right thing to say. I learned everything she had to teach me, and so much more. She used to tell me I had a strange habit of seeking out any knowledge I could get my hands on, an outlandish action for any becoming girl. But I wasn't a becoming girl, I was and had always been a pirate at heart. 

That probably came from the company I was around every single day of my life, the most fearsome pirates in the Carribean. As a child, I would talk to every Captain that walked through the doors Siren's doors. It didn't matter how scary they looked or how much of a reputation their named carried. Even the scariest of Pirates had a story to tell and a past to recover from.

All of the men looked forward to my presence for different reasons though. Apparently, I reminded Blackbeard of his daughter he lost long ago, and he would always bring a token from his conquests, usually a coin or piece of cloth. Davy Jones, when he would visit, said I made him feel joy again. But the highlights of his visits would include dangling from his long, slimy tentacles. Barbossa would tell me about the different places he’s been. But, out of all of the Pirates I ever met, Jack Sparrow was my favorite. He would bring me lavish gifts like jewelry and clothes, then he would tell me the craziest stories. Stories of magic and wonder, unbelievable tales of unimaginable adventure. 

But the last time I saw him was when I was 10 years old. Amara was really sick and I didn't know what I was going to do or what was going to happen. But his presence was the only thing that could calm me down. Why was always unclear, though I do remember one day when it seemed particularly hard. The doctors had pulled me aside and told me she wasn't going to make it, I was devastated. When Jack heard he made a point of pulling me aside and giving me what would become my most prized possession. It was a long, elegant braided silver chain with a little locket pendant on the end.

“This is for you.” He whispered to me as tears streamed down my face. “I got it when I was in Spain, years and years ago.”I remember smiling and clasping the necklace around my neck. “Everything is going to be okay, just wait and see. It will work itself out in the end” He whispered to me, and those were the last words I remember him saying to me before suddenly sailing off the next day.

Four and half years later the same illness killed her, leaving a poor 14-year-old girl alone and with a bar to run, and that was exactly what I did. No longer was I the wild little girl, but a sophisticated woman running a business. Over the years I began to look the part as well, becoming what many believed to be the most beautiful woman on the island. But that never mattered to me, no matter how much time passed I was still that little girl running in between the stools wondering when Jack Sparrow would visit again.

 


	2. The Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandy runs through her normal routine before being interrupted by Anamaria, a friend who inspires her to mix it up and possibly start a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story really frustrated me because I haven't been able to think of any plot for a second chapter for the LONGEST time, I hated it! But, the other day I finally was able to start really planning out this story when ideas started coming to me, and I was able to write this chapter. So, without farther ado, I introduce chapter two of Brandy (You're A Fine Girl)!

I could see the beautiful blend of colors in front of me. The red melting into orange melting into yellow melting into the brilliant blue of the morning sky. But it looked the same as it had every morning for the past 6,205 days. Nothing had changed.

 

Even today, on my 17th birthday, were no differences. There was not even a ship on the horizon bringing the possibility of adventure, or birds flying by to their new destination. Just calm and uneventful scenery, symbolic of my uneventful life.

 

I could feel the familiar weight of the locket in my tight grasp, it finding its way in my fist without me even realizing. Something of a small habit I have picked up over the years since receiving it. I could feel the curves and edges on my fingers, bringing me simple joy. But just as soon as I felt it in my grasp I let it slip away, and the weight once again was found in between my breasts.

 

Just like that, it was time for me to head inside. So I took one last look at my 6,205 sunrise, before turning away. Ready to start another endless day.

 

———————

 

I fitted myself in a tight red dress, one with black laces running along the back and a built-in corset. I let my hair stay in its natural beach waves and wore a little kohl around the eyes, just enough for definition. Then, when that was all finished, I exited my room and went down a set of steps before reaching the bar floor.

 

I grabbed the closed rag I could find and began my third step of the morning, cleaning. After all, the Siren didn't have a reputation as the neatest bar on the island for nothing.

 

I wiped down every surface in my line of vision, swept the floor, and washed every dish from the night before. Making sure all of the filth was gone just in time for tonight’s visitors to bring it all back. But that’s just how Tortuga worked.

 

————————

 

Reading was by far my favorite pastime. There must’ve been something about the feeling of the parchment in my hands or the ink under my fingers. But ever since I learned over 10 years ago I couldn’t have been able to put them down.

 

Currently, I found myself sitting at the bar counter, engaged in a book on sea legends and myths, one of my favorite stories. I must’ve have read it at least 15 times, and loved each occasion just as much as the last.

 

Yet my engrossed reading was soon interrupted by a ring of a bell, signaling someone’s entry into the bar. I knew who it was without even looking up.

 

“This is unusual for you Anamaria. Not only did you come into port to see me, but you even bothered to get up before 4:00 in the afternoon.”

 

“Frankly, I am surprised I did too.” A familiar voice said from behind me, through small chuckles. Causing me to burst out in laughter and turn away from my book. Hopping up from the wooden stool I found myself sitting in, I quickly pulled Anamaria in for a massive hug. Her arms wrapping around my small figure as mine did hers.

 

“Happy Birthday Guppy.” She said as her hand stroked my hair, referring to me as the nickname I earned years ago.

 

“You actually came to see me.” I said under my breath, disbelief lingering in my voice.

 

“Of course I would, I promised you, didn’t I?”

 

“You did...but I guess a part of me didn’t believe you.” I whispered, starting to get a little emotional.

 

She paused and gave me one final squeeze before releasing me from our long hug, holding me at arm’s length so she could look me in the eyes. “Well, never doubt it ever again. Now don’t cry, you only ever turn 17 once, and I want you to make the most of it.”

 

“I wasn’t about to cry!” I said while a huge smile came over my face.

 

“Like I believe that.” She replied with a scoff and roll of her eyes, but a grin on her face told me she wasn’t annoyed. And then, just like that, she changed the subject. “Besides wanting to see you again Guppy, I wanted to run a proposition by you.” She said as we finally broke all physical contact with one another. I had turned away and started to put my book up, not at all prepared for what she was about to say. “Well, as I said before, it’s not every day you turn 17. You’re an adult now, you should be out on the island having fun and living while your young, not staying in here and serving drinks to smelly, old men.” She paused, “This is not what Amara would’ve wanted.”

 

I could feel anger race through me at the mention of Amara’s name, but I tried to take deep breaths. “What are you proposing?” I mumbled with gridded teeth.

 

She didn’t say anything for a moment, and it didn’t take me looking at her to know she was afraid of what I would think of the idea. “Not working tonight.”

 

“No.” I said simply.

 

“Hear me out.”

 

“No.”

 

“You have worked every day for the past 2 years, you deserve to have a break too, you know, live a little.”

 

“You remember how Amara was against closing the bar, she would’ve wanted me to keep it open, at all costs.” I said angrily, but not daring to look Anamaria, instead trying to keep myself busy.

 

“She would’ve wanted you to have fun without her.” Anamaria replied, and the second she said it I froze and really thought over what just came out of her mouth.

 

Would Amara really be disappointed in me? Am I doing what she would’ve told me to do? And the answer was no, Anamaria was right. She wanted me to enjoy life. So I finally turned around and looked at the young woman standing behind me, “Should I change clothes?”

 

The woman let out in a huge grin. “Girl, you picked out that dress today as if you knew you were in store for a good time. I couldn’t have chosen a better one if I tried!”

 

This brought me laughter as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the small bar my life revolved around, starting to drag me to what I would assume was the Faithful Bride. And I couldn’t help but feel that this was the first day of the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon...Jack Sparrow's re-introduction


End file.
